Shattered memories
by Agent BM
Summary: Glitchy monsters have invaded sugar rush and it's all the fault of a little girl, but why and how?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy and Kevin fluggerbutter belong to me, i don't own wir**

(Lucy's pov)

I woke up alone in a field somewhere, i felt like i just woke up from a long sleep. I was hungry and i was so thirsty. Where was I? I sat up

"Ouch. My head, why does it hurt?"

Where am i? The field i was in was full of licorice. My clothes were tattered. I got up and started walking. All these questions started popping up in my head. Who am i? What am i? Where's my family, do i even have one? What's my name?

I walked but the hunger was killing me, i plucked licorice from the ground and ate, it wasn't great but i didn't care, i was just so hungry. The sugar in it gave me some strength, if only i had something to drink. My luck improved as i reached a soda lake. I ran and took some big gulps of the soda. I was happy for now.

I looked at my reflection, i was obviously a child, a little girl, 7, 8 maybe. I had blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, my face was dirty. I drank more soda until i could't drink anymore. A large shadow appeared over me and i turned to face a pixelated glitchy monster. I was frightened

"You, you're supposed to be dead?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, i thought i killed you last week on top of the volcano"

I was asleep for a week? Did i know this guy? What's going on?

"I'm sorry, but i don't remember you"

"That's to be expected since i glitched up your memory. Drew really thanks you for your involvement in his plans, but now you no longer serve a purpose to us and i must destroy you"

His arms turned into buzzsaws and he started walking towards me. In fright i ran as fast as i could away from this monster, running into others just like him.

"Don't run kid, there's nowhere you can go" said the monster

I'm glad i had my energy back because i really needed it now. I saw a clearing and made a run for it but bumped into a glass wall, it appeared i was in some sort of dome. the monster was coming and i had little time to react, all i could do was run. I ran into a candy cane forest and hid on top of one of the trees as the monster kept looking for me

"where are you little girl? You'll never escape me, i'm smarter than you" said the monster

i sighed in relief as he went further not bothering to look up. suddenly the branch i sat on disappeared and i fell hard onto the ground, i was weak and couldn't get up, had hit my head on a hard gumdrop, i could barely keep my eyes open as the monster crept near me

"there you are" said the monster

He raised his arms to strike but was struck by 3 laser beams from behind. He ran off and before i passed out, a tall blonde man picked me up and carried me away


	2. Chapter 2

(Lucy's pov)

I woke up in some sort of hospital room. I was in fresh clothes, my body clean as far as i could tell. A woman who looked like me though slightly taller entered the room and hugged me, did i know this woman?

"I'm so glad you're alive"

"Uh, who are you? And Where am I?" I asked

"You're home at the castle.I'm Vanellope, i'm your mom, don't you remember me?"

I shook my head, today was just full of surprises

"Well do you remember your family?"

I shook my head

"Do you remember anything? Do you even remember who you are?"

"I don't remember anything" I told her

vanellope left the room and a kid around my age who looked just like the blonde man but with black hair came in and approached me

"Hey Lucy"

"My name's Lucy?" I asked

"Yes"

"I like that name"

"You ok? We haven't seen you in days"

"Who are you?"

"Kevin, i'm your big brother"

"I have a brother?" I asked him

"Yes, do you remember me?" asked Kevin

"No, i can't remember anything" I told him

Vanellope, the blonde man, and a doctor walked into the room

"Hey sweetie, you doing ok? You were in pretty rough shape when i found you" said the blonde man

"Thank you for saving me"

"My name's Rancis, i'm your father. The doctor's going to run a few tests on you to make sure you're ok"

"Just lie back, relax, close your eyes and sleep, i need to scan your brain see how much of your memory's gone" said the doctor

(No one's pov)

Lucy lied back in bed and closed her eyes. The doctor put a special helmet on her head and looked into her mind

"well, that's not good" said the doctor

"What's wrong?" asked Vanellope

"Her memory is all foggy, it's there but it's all glitched up, giving her a case of amnesia. Whatever did this to her did a great job glitching it, but it's curable" said the doctor

"Well, how do we cure her?" asked Rancis

"This new invention your scientists have been working on for the other arcade games is supposed to redownload memories in a characters brain. I would like permission to test it on your daughter" said the doctor

"That thing hasn't been fully tested, it might not work at all" said Vanellope

"What's the worst that can happen? She has no memory, it's not like she's losing anything. If this doesn't work i'll gladly quit this job and leave the game forever" said the doctor

"You're willing to risk your reputation for my daughter?" asked Vanellope

"Yes"

"This better work" said Vanellope

Lucy was given some anesthesia to knock her out into a deep sleep while her memories got redownloaded. Another special helmet was placed on her head

"Hold onto your butts" said the doctor

He flicked a switch and the machine turned on. A computer monitor showed the progress the machine was making. Kevin placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder

"Get well sis" said Kevin

"I wonder what she's remembering in there right now?" asked the doctor

(Inside Lucy's head)

Lucy was starting to remember events of her life, she could see herself reliving past events of her life over the past couple years

"Don't worry sis, i'll protect you" said Kevin

"Why do i not believe you?"

(Revenge of the Sith)

Lucy started remembering the time she and kevin went into revenge of the sith, fighting an army of clone troopers attempting to kill them

"Kill the Jedi"

Kevin was busy fighting snipers, but couldn't stop one from shooting Lucy. She screamed in pain before being blasted some more

(Let's Go Jungle)

"Run Lucy run" shouted Kevin

the pair were being chased by a giant mutated spider. They took cover in a boathouse. Lucy waited by the water while kevin looked at a map of the game. A giant frog jumped out of the water and ate her

(Conkers bad fur day)

Lucy was hit by multiple giant balls of poop

(Rise of Lyric)

An evil snake villain known as Lyric was squeezing the life out of Lucy while Kevin, Sonic the hedgehog and his 3 friends tried to save her

"I will kill you all and build my empire" said Lyric

"Let her go Lyric" shouted Kevin

"You want her, come and get her" said Lyric

Lyric began beating Lucy on the ground and he threw her into a rock, hard

(Last week)

"Drew, you lied to me, you said you could help change my life"

"Yes, you will experience the joy of losing everything you love in life. I don't need you anymore"

Lucy was grabbed by a glitchy vector graphic monster and punched straight in the face and off into the distance. She screamed and landed in a licorice field before passing out

(Real world)

Lucy was not reacting well to the memories. Her body was shaking, her facial expressions showed she was panicking

"shut that thing off" ordered Vanellope

"I can't interrupt the proce-

"Shut that thing off" shouted Vanellope

The doctor turned the machine off and Lucy woke up screaming and breathing hard. Vanellope hugged her, Lucy hugged back

"All i remember is painful memories" said Lucy

"What do you remember, do you remember me?" asked Vanellope

"I remember you mom, i remember dad"

She looked at kevin and grew angry

"I remember you, i'm going to kill you" said Lucy angrily

Kevin ran and Lucy jumped out of bed and chased after him

"get back here Kevin, i'm gonna kill you" shouted Lucy

Vanellope and Rancis chased after their daughter


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was in her bedroom after being subdued by castle guards. She was ordered to relax for a bit until later when the procedure could be performed again. She was still trying to get her mind together. She sat on her bed looking at a weird looking mask she had on her dresser, it was a human face with red and blue marks, blonde hair and pointy ears

"Why in the world do i own that thing?" asked Lucy to herself

"You sure you want to go in there?" asked a guard outside the door

"She's my sister i have every right to talk to her" said kevin

'Oh great, him' thought Lucy

Kevin entered Lucy's bedroom, she didn't pay much attention to him

"Hey sis" said Kevin

Lucy didn't answer him

"I know you're mad at me, i'm sorry i caused you so much trouble in the past" said Kevin

"Yeah, sure you are" said Lucy

He sat next to her. Lucy proceeded to push him off the bed

"Come on sis, not every memory of us together was bad, i've done some good things for you" said Kevin

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Lucy angrily "All you've done is cause me misery"

"Well i know how to make you really relaxed" said Kevin

"Yeah right, you don't-

Kevin massaged his sisters head in a certain spot and she felt really relaxed, she collapsed on her pillow

"See? told you i can make you relaxed. I'm not a bad person sis, i've done some good things for you, please you got to remember. Remember moms racing booth when we were 4?"

(flashback)

Lucy and Kevin were 4 years old and were sitting in their moms racing booth watching her and their dad race while eating ice cream. Lucy's ice cream fell off her cone and landed on the ground. Lucy was about to cry before Kevin offered her his ice cream

"are you sure?" Asked Lucy

"I insist, take it" said Kevin)

Lucy smiled

"Thanks kevin, you're the best" said Lucy before eating her brothers ice cream

(end flashback)

"I do remember that" said Lucy

Kevin picked up a stuffed Pegasus toy off the bed

"Remember when you got this toy? I bought it for you with my allowance money" said Kevin

"You did?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, as a birthday present, remember?"

(Flashback)

Lucy, who was 5 years old, was playing with some Legos when her brother walked into her room with a shopping bag

"Hey sis, I got you something" said Kevin "Consider it an early birthday present, i think you'll like it"

"Our birthdays aren't for a week, why're you giving this to me now?" asked Lucy

"Wanted to know if you liked it or not. Do you want the present or not?" asked Kevin

"Give it to me" said Lucy

Lucy took the bag and opened it, inside was a my little pony toy, stuffed yellow pegasus with pink hair. Lucy was speechless

"Hope you like it, i don't know any of those characters names but i think you told me this was your favorite, i could be wrong but-

Lucy hugged her brother tightly

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you" said Lucy

"Your welcome sis" said Kevin

(End flashback)

"You have me to thank for your love of these toys covering your room" said Kevin

"Thanks i guess" said Lucy confused

"Don't act like that you love these things, it's because of me you have some of your stuff, because of me you have these ponies"

He grabbed her right arm and pulled a silver bracelet with a heart charm out from under her sleeve and pulled a silver necklace with a heart on it out from under her hoodie

"It's because of me you own these 2 things, i convinced mom to get them for you when you were 7. She wanted to get you something nice and i saw these in a store on main street and figured you might like them" said Kevin

"I do" said Lucy

"I know, you wear them all the time you told me once. It's because of me you own those, all these toys, even that mask you keep looking at right there" said Kevin "I've also taught you to-

"Wait why'd you get me that mask anyway what is it anyway?" asked Lucy

"That is a fierce diety's mask, well a replica of the real one with some magic in it, i bought it to make you braver and stronger" said Kevin

"Did it work?" asked Lucy

"Oh yeah it sure worked, but lets just say you changed greatly wearing that. Thats a story to tell if you don't get that memory back today, it happened over a month ago so i don't see how you don't remember that. As i was saying i taught you how to snowboard, sort of-

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Lucy

"It was on a street in another game and we were being chased by a truck. I taught you how to defend yourself, i've taught you how to fight, i've taught you how to handle a blaster and lightsaber, all this is because of me" said Kevin "Lucy, I love you, you're my little sister, i've always cared for you and wanted what was best for you. When we were little i always noticed you were weak and scared of game jumping, i'm helping you overcome those fears. I promise you, when you get all your memories back, we will learn these monsters weakness and I will destroy this Drew you spoke of in retaliation for nearly killing you. Then we will have peace again"

"We'll just go back to game jumping and you not keeping your promises won't we?" asked Lucy

"No, i will try harder to protect you" said Kevin

He looked at a plaque on Lucy's desk, it was an award for having all of her bones broken at a young age

"No one should have an award like this at your age. This is proof that i need to change what i'm doing to you, I need to know your limits, I need to do what's best for you. Lucy, will you please forgive me for all the pain and suffering i've cost you. You're a beautiful little girl, you deserve better than this" said Kevin

Lucy got up

"I forgive you" said Lucy

Kevin smiled. Lucy turned to her door to leave

"For now" said Lucy

Lucy left the room

"Good enough" said Kevin before looking out the window


	4. Chapter 4

(Later)

Lucy was in bed in the hospital room again, the doctors were going to attempt to do the procedure again

"If this works, you'll have all your memories back by morning" said the doctor

Vanellope and Rancis hugged their daughter

"Get well soon my little princess" said Rancis

"Thanks dad" said Lucy

"Are you sure this thing will work right this time?" asked Vanellope

"Sure it will, i have a license for this stuff, we worked out all the bugs, she shouldn't react violently this time. Her memories will come back like a long dream, and will be back by morning" said a doctor

Kevin held his sisters hand tight

"I love you sis, don't worry, everything will be fine after this i promise this time" said Kevin

Lucy smiled as the machines helmet was placed on her head and turned on

"Goodnight sis" said Kevin

Lucy fell asleep and everyone slowly left

"Coming son?" asked Rancis

"No, i'm staying here. I'm going to make sure Lucy's alright" said Kevin

"She won't wake up til morning" said Vanellope

"I don't care, i'm staying by my sisters side through this, that is my decision" said Kevin

"As you wish son" said Rancis

Kevin sat down on a chair and looked at his sleeping sister

"I wonder what she's remembering now?" asked Kevin

(2 weeks ago)

(Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric)

"The time has come to finish what we started 1000 years ago. Now, go forth, and destroy every plant, every animal, everything that lives and breathes. Then, together, we will build a glorious world of metal. Rise, my warriors!" shouted Lyric to his robotic army of giant robots

"Not so fast lyric" shouted Kevin

Lyric turned around to see Kevin, Sonic the hedgehog and his 3 friends in this game Amy, Tails, and Knuckles, and a nervous Lucy

Lucy pulled Kevin away as Sonic and Lyric started talking to each other

"Kevin, i don't feel comfortable fighting this guy" said Lucy

"Relax sis, you'll be fine" said Kevin

"We don't have anything to fight with, we're not like them" said Lucy pointing to team sonic

"Sis, look at your arm" said Kevin

Lucy looked at her left arm to see her watch

"Other arm" said Kevin

She looked at her right arm expecting to see nothing but the bracelet she normally wore, but there actually was something new on her arm, another bracelet, but this one was bigger, made of metal and had a glowing light

"Where'd this-

"There's your weapon, just aim it at what you want" said Kevin

The group got into a fight with Lyric. Lucy aimed her bracelet at lyric and a pink enerbeam fired at him

"Oh, i see, cool" said Lucy

A robot approached her, she grabbed it with her enerbeam and threw it at Lyric

"I like this thing" said Lucy

Lyric grabbed Lucy with one of his arms and squeezed her very tightly, some cracking sounds were heard

"I will kill all of you, then i will build my glorious empire of machines" said Lyric

"Let her go Lyric" said Kevin

"You want her? Come and get her" said Lyric

Lyric beat Lucy around like a rag doll and threw her towards a rock

"OWWWW" shouted Lucy

"Oh not again, mom's gonna kill me. Oh wait she's racing today, oh man dad's gonna kill me" said Kevin

(Sugar rush)

"What were you thinking?" asked Rancis

"I'm sorry" said Kevin

"Are you trying to get your sister killed when you game jump? Not cool son" said Rancis angrily

"Dad, i'm sorry" said Kevin

Rancis walked up to Lucy who was lying in a bed covered in bandages

"So what's the damage this time doctor?" asked Rancis

"Bone damages in the legs and ribs, some organs crushed. She has now officially broken every bone in her body" said the doctor

"Don't worry princess, Felix will come heal you up when the arcade closes" said Rancis

"Did someone say they broke all their bones in their body?"

"Who said that?" asked Lucy

Cheerful music played and balloons fell from the ceiling. Beautiful candy women and a peppermint in a suit walked in.

"Congratulations Lucy Fluggerbutter, you have made it into the Arcade believe it book for having every bone broken in your body, tell us, how old are you?"

"10" said Lucy

"10, you are also the youngest person to have that record, bring in the plaques" said the peppermint man

There was cheering all around the room as Lucy was given 2 plaques and her picture taken. Kevin was speechless, Lucy confused, and Rancis angry

"This isn't something to celebrate. GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" screamed Rancis as he chased everyone out

"I'm just gonna leave you alone now sis, i'm sorry for what happened back there" said Kevin

Kevin left Lucy alone in the hospital room, Lucy was not happy about winning the plaques, they were reminders of her miserable life with kevin. Why couldn't she be a normal girl, or at least a normal princess? Why was she so weak in games, so weak that she always felt pain? She was glad to be a video game character and that if she died she could regenerate, and that if she was injured she could easily be healed, but was it worth it? It wasn't fun getting hurt every week of her life. She dreaded game jumping with her brother, all she had was bad luck while he got away scratch free most of the time. She decided enough was enough, she was going to her code box to make some changes. She sat up and then quickly lied back down from the pain, she would have to wait until Felix arrived, only 4 more hours til that could happen, 4 more hours til her mom came home and she could explain to her what happened this time.

"I hate my life" said Lucy to herself as she stared at the ceiling


	5. Chapter 5

(Later)

Lucy went down into the code room with some licorice rope, she was going to change her code by any means necessary. She walked up to the door where an NES controller was placed

"Ok, Up up down down left right left right B A Start" said Lucy as she punched in the Konami code into the controller

The door opened and the code room was revealed, Lucy tied herself up, jumped into the code room and soared towards her code box. She wanted to try to change her code to be braver, tougher, maybe get rid of her bad luck

"Ok, you can do this Lucy, you're a smart girl"

Lucy tapped her code box and lots of computer codes and icons zoomed by her on a menu screen

"Whoa, forgot how complicated coding was" said Lucy to herself

Lucy spent 10 minutes fiddling with her code, but was getting nowhere, the coding was too advanced for her to read or understand and nothing could be changed about herself, she was stuck being weak and unlucky. In frustration, she banged her head on the box multiple times

"This is hopeless, i'm never gonna get what i want from here" said Lucy

"Maybe i can help you stranger"

"Who said that?" asked Lucy

"Look behind you"

Lucy turned around and glitched in fright when she saw a glowing blue ball with arms

"Relax, i'm not gonna hurt you. Name's Drew, you must be Lucy"

"You know me?" asked Lucy to this ball

"Of course i know you, you're the princess of sugar rush, i read your code box along with everyone else's, real page turners" said Drew

"Who, what are you?" asked Lucy confused

"I'm drew, that's all of my name i can remember. I used to be a sugar rush racer, until that blasted king candy deleted me, why? I don't remember he deleted my memory"

"I've never heard of you" said Lucy

"Of course not, no one in this game remembers who i am, while king candy attempted to delete your mom's code, he succeeded with mine" said Drew

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Lucy

"So, what's a pretty and smart girl like you doing in a place like this? What could you possibly want that you can't just buy yourself?" asked Drew

"What i want can't be bought, all i want is to get rid of my bad luck, and to be stronger and braver, so i won't get hurt as much" said Lucy

"I think i can help you with that, i know a little magic" said Drew

"Oh, you're gonna help me?" asked Lucy not convinced "You're not magic, you're just a wandering spirit in the code room"

"If i couldn't do magic, could i do this?"

He tickled lucy's brain, massaged and squeezed it, causing her to relax, laugh, and make weird faces. He pulled her brain out, making her stick her tongue out in a goofy fashion

"Boy this brains dirty, needs a good washing" said Drew

With some magic he washed, shampooed, rinsed and massaged Lucy's brain until it shined. He put it back in her head, turning her back to normal

"How did you-

"I'm magic of course. I can help you, i can change your life for the better. But first, you got to help me" said Drew

Lucy flew towards the entrance

"I'll be back, i have questions for some people about you" said Lucy

"You'll be back, no one, i mean no one remembers who i am" said Drew

(Vanellope's office)

"Mom, you know all the racers right? All the racers who ever lived in this game?" asked Lucy to her mom

"Of course i know every racer, it's my job. Why do you ask?" asked Vanellope

"Well, i was in the code room looking at my code, and i met this guy who told me he was a racer, but king candy deleted his code. His name is Drew"

"Drew? I vaguely remember someone named Drew, but it's been so long, i don't know why king candy would want to delete his code, my code was what he was trying to get rid of. Maybe this Drew was a racer, i don't know, try asking around" said Vanellope

Lucy ran out of the office and Vanellope spun her chair around to look out the window in her office

"Why does that name sound familiar, come on Vanellope, try and remember" said Vanellope to herself

(Rancis)

"Drew, I never knew anyone with that name" said Rancis

(Taffyta)

"That name doesn't ring any bells, sorry kid" said Taffyta

(Candlehead)

"My memory is bad but i remember all the racers, but i don't remember this one" said Candlehead

Lucy went around to every racers house and asked them what they knew but came back with nothing. Drew was right, no one knew who he was anymore. Lucy went back to the code room and saw him still hanging around her code box

"You were right Drew, nobody knows who you are. If i help you get your body back, will you help me with my problems?" asked Lucy

"Absolutely, i can make my body come back but i need some ingredients, i made a list" said Drew

He handed Lucy a piece of paper with a few items on it

"Ok lets see, Ghost slime from the real ghostbusters, tapper brand root beer, Shockwaves blood from transformers human alliance? That's very specific" said Lucy a little confused

"He has smart blood, he's scary smart" said Drew

"Kevin can get that one. Some of my hair, a candy apple, a bunch of other stuff, HEROIN NEEDLES FROM NARC?! I can't get you that, if i'm caught with drugs from NARC my parents will kill me, they'll kick me out of the house" shouted lucy

Drew laughed

"Kidding, i don't need that, that was just a joke, got you didn't I? Hahahahahaha"

"I'll get you your stuff, but it'll take time" said Lucy

"I know you can do it, and just to make sure you do, i'm taking this"

He grabbed Lucy and took her necklace

"Hey, that's mine. That's one of my prized possessions, it's part of my appearance"

"Not right now it isn't. Don't worry, you can have this back as soon as you fulfill your end of the deal" said Drew

"Fine, don't lose that" said Lucy angrily as she left

"No worries"

He made it disappear

"It's in good hands" said Drew


	6. Chapter 6

(The next day)

Kevin received a package in the mail and ripped it open.

"Finally, about time it got here" said Kevin

He ordered a legend of zelda brand ocarina of time, really works said the box

"With this i can heal lucy's soul and make her forgive me for all i've done to her, now i just have to figure out how to play this thing" said Kevin as he looked at the instruction manual included

Someone knocked

"Kevin, you in there?" asked Lucy

"I'm kind of busy right now sis come back later" said Kevin

"I want to go game jumping with you"

Kevin froze upon hearing that and opened the door

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister? Thought you hated game jumping with me" said Kevin confused

"Most of the time yes, but i need to get some things for someone in the following games on this list, and i need your help" said Lucy

Kevin looked at Lucy's list

"Shockwaves blood? How are you gonna get his blood? You don't even know who shockwave is" said Kevin

"I don't, but you do, and you're gonna get it for me, any way necessary" said Lucy

"Ok, how hard can it be?" asked Kevin

(1 hour later)

Lucy stood outside the game 'Transformers Human Alliance' listening to some music on her phone and waiting for Kevin to show up. A few missiles shot out of the entrance. Kevin ran out and grabbed his sister and covered her mouth. Lucy removed her headphones and moved his hand off of her mouth

"What are you-

"Be very quiet sis, Shockwave's after me" said Kevin frightened

A giant one eyed robot ran out of the game and looked around, this was Shockwave

"I will grind your bones into dust Human scum" shouted Shockwave angrily

"Shockwave, he's not worth it, there are other humans in here to kill" shouted someone inside the game

"Yes lord Megatron" said Shockwave

Shockwave went back into the game. Kevin took a small bottle full of a blue liquid out of his pocket

"Here's shockwaves blood, happy? What's next on the list?" asked Kevin

Lucy had put her headphones back on and didn't hear him

"What?" asked Lucy

Kevin ripped the headphones off her head

"I really wish you didn't wear these when we're in the arcade" said Kevin

"I just bought a new candy crushers album, and i wanted to listen to it" said Lucy

"Oh that's right, you like that band" said Kevin annoyed "What's next on your list anyway?"

(The REAL Ghostbusters)

Lucy was scraping some slime off of Slimer the ghost and putting it in a bottle. She threw him a hot dog as a way of saying thanks

"Thanks Slimer" said Lucy

"Bye bye" said Slimer

(Rampage)

The 2 were walking out of the game, Lucy was holding a can of Scum Soda

"SCUM SODA!? Lucy, you know what that stuff does to you right? Everyone knows it's side effects" said Kevin

"I'm not going to drink it if that's what you're thinking" said Lucy

"Well what are you planning to do with it?" asked Kevin

"I'll explain later" said Lucy

(Terminator Salvation)

Lucy was picking through some fallen terminator parts and pulled a power cell out of a T-600 terminator's head

"Come on sis, we gotta go, that gunfires getting closer" said Kevin who was getting nervous

"You scared?" asked Lucy

"Mom told us stories about this game, she knows what goes on in here" said Kevin

"Relax, i'm done" said Lucy "Don't worry, we won't be anywhere near that gunfire"

A terminator burst through a building and fired at the 2 who dodged

"Run?" asked Lucy

"Run" said Kevin

The 2 ran and glitched away from the terminator towards the exit

(Tapper)

"Here you go kid, a can of my famous root beer" said Tapper

"Thanks Tapper" said Lucy as she paid him

Lucy was about to get up when Kevin sat her down

"Ok sis spill it, what do you need this stuff for? I know you're not drinking that, you don't like root beer" said Kevin

"Ok, i almost killed you today so i'll tell you. I met this guy in the code room, his name's Drew, he says he's a racer who king candy deleted. He told me he can make me tougher and braver if i help him get his body back. He said he knows magic so-

"Hold it, you're just taking this guys word for it?" asked Kevin "You don't know who this guy is"

"No one does, he has no record of existing in our game, no one remembers him except maybe mom but even she doesn't know him. Whatever King Candy did to him really worked. Besides I gotta help him, he took something of mine" said Lucy

"What did he take from you that's so special you gotta help him?" asked Kevin

Lucy lowered her jacket to show her neck

"Where's your necklace? I haven't seen you without that thing on your neck since we visited Cool World, and before that i never saw you without it since mom bought it for you" said Kevin

"Where do you think it is? Drew has it and he won't give it back until i get him this junk, how he's gonna get his body back with this stuff i don't know, but I gotta give him this junk if i want my necklace back. I don't need you anymore, i almost have everything i need" said Lucy

(Code room a half hour later)

"Drew? Drew? You here? I got your stuff" said Lucy

Drew appeared behind her

"Here i am"

Lucy glitched and turned around to face him

"The stuff's sitting by the entrance of the code room, now give me my necklace back" said Lucy

He materialized it from thin air and threw it to her which she quickly put back on

"There, I don't need it, it's nothing more than scrap silver to me, your name engraved on the heart charm ruins the value even more to me" said Drew

"You never asked for money and i don't care, it's mine, it's one of the first nice pieces of jewelry i ever got" said Lucy

"Whatever, i don't care about your life story or any junk you own like that, just push the stuff in, and tomorrow morning, i will fulfill my end of the deal" said Drew

Lucy pushed the stuff she promised into the code room and Drew took it from her

"Now be gone child i have work to do" said Drew

Lucy left and Drew turned towards the item

"Foolish girl she is, i can't believe my trick worked. Time to begin phase 2 of my plan" said Drew


	7. Chapter 7

(Real world)

Kevin was still in Lucy's hospital room watching her sleep, monitoring her, making sure she was ok. He had been making sure she was comfortable, keeping her warm but cool, making sure the experiment wasn't scaring her. She lied almost lifeless in bed, breathing softly to let kevin know she was alive. It was past midnight, he was tired, but he was waiting for an important call, he was going to do something for Lucy. Her mind was currently 40 percent done remembering what happened. His phone started vibrating

"Hello?" asked Kevin

"Hey Kevin, i finally managed to find what it is you asked me to get. When do you want the experiment done?" asked Candlehead

"Tonight, before Lucy wakes up" said Kevin

"Ok, then bring me the item in question down here as soon as possible" said Candlehead

Kevin hung up and approached his sleeping sister

"Sorry about this sis, I'll bring this back before you wake up" said Kevin

He uncovered Lucy and removed her necklace before running off to meet Candlehead

(Lucy's mind, the next morning)

Today was the day. Today was the day Drew would fulfill his end of the deal and give Lucy what she really wanted. No more bad luck, no more broken bones every week, no more awards for breaking her bones. She ran to the elevator and pushed a button that would take her to the code room. She saw Kevin running towards her

"Lucy wait, don't go down there" shouted Kevin

Lucy rolled her eyes as the doors closed

"I learned about Drew at Tappers, he's not-

That was all Lucy heard from him before the doors closed and she made her way down to the code room. When the doors opened she tied herself up with some licorice rope and flew in

"Drew?"

"Over here Lucy"

She turned to face Drew, he was not what she expected him to look like, he didn't look like a racer. He was an adult obviously, but he was made of only glowing blue lines, vector graphics. He wore a suit and top hat

"You're made of Vector graphics?" asked Lucy

"Yes, I am" said Drew

"But if you're made of Vector graphics-

"You idiot, don't you get it, i'm not from this game" said Drew angrily

Kevin had finally made it down and flew next to Lucy

"Lucy, Drew is not a racer, he's a virus" said Kevin

"What?" asked Lucy

"He's right, i'm a virus. Let me explain to you just who I am. I came from an experimental game in the early 1980's created by the government called Polybius, designed to give mind control over addictive gameplay. It was a fun few weeks, after i served my purpose, some Men in Black came and unplugged my game, but i wasn't done having fun yet. Since i didn't really have a body i created one and became a virus, and since i'm a virus i do what viruses do best, destroy games with my army. I would've destroyed this game too if it hadn't been for that good for nothing king candy messing with my code and trapping me here. But now that i have a body, all thanks to you, i am free to wreak havoc once more" said Drew

"No, i won't let you" said Lucy

"Too late, you just did, time for you to relax and enjoy the show" said Drew

He pulled the 2 into a large toilet he materialized and flushed them down, they landed in the throne room

"Quick, the security room, maybe we can find out where he's heading" said Kevin

Drew had teleported outside over the racetrack as the game was being played and ripped open a hole in the sky

"Arise my warriors, I am back" shouted Drew

Lucy and Kevin could only watch as pixelated and vector graphic monsters poured out of the sky and over the racetrack. Taffyta hit the brakes on her kart but couldn't stop the monster from knocking her kart off a cliff. The player playing the game didn't know what was happening, she was confused. Vanellope's kart stopped when the player stepped out of the seat

"What the? Why am i stopping?" asked Vanellope

She jumped out of her kart as a monster approached and proceeded to smash it. All the racers stopped in their tracks and ran as the monsters poured out of the sky all over the game. An out of order sign was placed over the game

"What have I done?" asked Lucy


	8. Chapter 8

The game was soon quarantined to contain the monsters, nobody was getting in or out until the monsters could be destroyed or contained somewhere. Vanellope sent troopers down to main street to handle the situation. Vanellope and her family watched the troopers through cameras in a control room in the castle, Lucy sat away from her family, feeling terrible about what she did.

"You are approaching main street, good luck boys" said Vanellope through a microphone

"I hope this works" said Rancis

"I have those men armed with a bunch of different types of ammunition, something must work against them, bullets, plasma, lasers, even candy, something has to work" said Vanellope

The troopers reached main street and poured out of their vans where they began firing at the monsters. A few roared and all the monsters began to attack. Some of them armed with weapons of their own, fired back at the troopers. Those that got hit turned pixelated, both sides took casualties

"We're taking heavy fire out here"

"We need reinforcements"

"Stay strong boys"

"There's too many of them"

Vanellope spoke into her microphone

"Squad B, roll out and help those men" said Vanellope

"Lucy, I know you can here me"

Lucy looked around, her family was focused on the monitors so they didn't notice her.

"Drew?" asked Lucy

"That's right Lucy, i'm speaking to you from the soda mountain. I'm here to make you a deal, i can still give you what you want, i can give you everything you've ever wanted, all you have to do is call off these troopers who dare oppose my forces" said Drew

"No, i would never join you, you're destroying my home" said Lucy

"Who're you talking to?" asked Rancis

Lucy held her head in pain and collapsed on the floor. Her family went to aid her

"lucy, what's wrong?" asked Kevin

"Serve me or the pain will only grow stronger" said Drew

(Real world)

Kevin had just returned from candlehead and was placing Lucy's necklace back on her neck when he heard a clanging noise. He looked at her arm and saw her bracelet clanging because her arm was shaking, and it was starting to shake violently, along with her other arm, then her body, this was not good

"No, i'll never join you" said Lucy

"Lucy it's just a memory, what you're feeling isn't real" said Kevin

Lucy's face started to feel uncomfortable, whatever Lucy was remembering, it wasn't good. Kevin held her arms down and tried to keep her calm

"Lucy I know you can hear me, you're safe, you're home, what you're seeing is not real" said Kevin

"You're destroying my home, i can't let you do this" said Lucy

Rancis and Vanellope came into the room and saw what was happening

"Mom, Dad, help me out here" said Kevin

The 2 ran towards their daughter and held her limbs down to stop her shaking. Lucy slowed and calmed down

"Thanks. Wait, what're you doing here?" asked Kevin

"Same reason as you" said Vanellope

"We couldn't sleep, so we wanted to be here with our daughter. We wanted to be here when she wakes up" said Rancis

(Lucy's dream)

"Forget it, serve me or not, your game's going down" said Drew

Lucy calmed down

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked Vanellope

"I think. I know where Drew is" said Lucy

"Drew?" asked Rancis

"The one who's causing all this, he's in Diet cola mountain" said Lucy

"I'll send a squad over there and-

"No, i will do this alone, it's my fault Drew's destroying the game, maybe i can reason with him" said Lucy

"Lucy Fluggerbutter you are not going anywhere near that monster, who knows what he will do to you" said Vanellope

"I must try" said Lucy

She ran out of the room with her family chasing her

"Guards, stop her" shouted Vanellope

Lucy dodged the guards and made it to the garage. She hopped in her kart and sped off towards diet cola mountain with her family shouting at her to come back. Lucy didn't listen and kept on driving

"I hope i don't regret this later"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy drove up to diet cola mountain and prepared to face Drew. She chewed on her necklace as she nervously entered the mountain through the secret entrance. Drew was playing on a piano attempting to play a song

"Why is this so difficult? If I'm gonna destroy games again, I should have some sort of theme song or something"

Hey Drew" shouted Lucy

He turned to face her

"Well look who's here, the girl who brought me back to life. Take a seat, have a drink, make yourself comfortable" said Drew

With a snap of his fingers, Lucy was sitting on a couch with a glass of soda in her hand. Drew drank a glass of soda by pouring it into his hat since he didn't have a mouth

"Drew, we need to talk" said Lucy

"Of course, you came to serve me. You've made the right choice, only after I take over the castle will I grant your wish. Just a precaution" said Drew

Lucy angrily threw her glass on the ground and stood

"Drew I'm not joining you, I wanted to talk to you. You can't destroy my home, where would I live, who would take care of me?" Asked Lucy

"I'll take care of you. You know this arcade, you could help me take over these games. You can have whatever you want" said Drew

"I don't want you taking care of me, I just want my mom and dad. And I'll never help you. You lied to me, you said you could improve my life, but I didn't think you would do this" said Lucy

"Yes, you will experience the joy of losing all those you love and care for. Since you're against me, I don't need you anymore. You will die with the rest of your game. Tiny, handle our guest" said Drew

"Tiny? Who's tiny?" Asked Lucy

She heard a giant stomping sound behind her. She turned and saw one of Drew's monsters, he was pixelated and glitchy. He grabbed her and carried her to the top of the mountain. Lucy tried to glitch out of the monsters hand, but couldn't get free, she was being squeezed too hard to escape. The monster held her up high and raised his fist. With one big punch, he sent her flying into the sky. Lucy screamed as she soared higher, and screamed louder when she started falling. She landed in a licorice field, weak, barely alive, she couldn't keep her eyes open, she was bleeding all over the ground, Next thing she saw was darkness

(Real world)

It was morning, Vanellope, Rancis, and Kevin were waiting for Lucy to wake up. The experiment was over, the machine turned off and the helmet that gave her her memories back popped off. Lucy jolted up and breathed hard. She looked around, she was home with her family, she was safe in bed, everything that has happened were only memories now. She hugged her family

"I'm so glad you're alright" said Vanellope

"I'm glad to be home" said Lucy

"You had me worried for a bit, but the experiment was a success, you have your memories back" said Kevin

"Now that i'm better, i have some questions for you. What happened when i was knocked out?" asked Lucy

Rancis started to explain what had happened over the week. The monsters couldn't all be destroyed, but they were contained in a glass dome they couldn't escape from. Drew was still in hiding in the mountain. Vanellope had to block access to any tracks that were near the monsters quarantine zone to players, luckily there weren't too many. Her family searched for her everyday in the quarantine zone, and they didn't give up even though everyone else thought she was gone for good

"You didn't give up on me?" asked Lucy

"No, we just wanted to see our little princess again" said Rancis

"And even if you were truly dead, we wanted you to have a proper funeral" said Vanellope

"I knew you weren't dead, i just thought you were too injured to move" said Kevin

"Thanks guys, for everything. Now if you excuse me, i got something i must do" said Lucy

Lucy hopped out of bed and went towards her bedroom

"What're you doing?" asked kevin

"I'm going to see Drew" said Lucy

Rancis stopped her

"Are you crazy? We just got you back, i'm not losing you again. Talking to him isn't gonna stop him from trying to escape" said Rancis angrily

"I'm not talking to him, i'm going to destroy him" said Lucy

She glitched out of her dads arms and got dressed

"If i can't reason with him, then i have no choice but to destroy him" said Lucy

She grabbed the Fierce Deity mask from her dresser and went towards the armory. She grabbed a couple blasters and grabbed a can of scum soda off a high shelf

"Scum soda? Lucy are you sure you want to go down that path?" asked Kevin

"If all else fails, i'm going to drink it" said Lucy

"I'm coming with you" said Kevin

"We're all going with you" said Vanellope

"No, i must do this alone" said Lucy

"We can't allow you to do this alone sis, we're coming with you whether you like it or not" said Kevin

"Fine, whatever" said Lucy

Lucy grabbed what she needed and hopped into her kart and drove off to the quarantine zone, with her family following not to far behind


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy drove into the dome holding the monsters inside and drove towards diet cola mountain, shooting any monsters in her way. She drove through the secret entrance and hopped out with the fierce deity's mask and a blaster in hand. Drew sat at a piano still trying to think of something to sing

"Oh forget this, i don't need a song" said Drew

"Hey Drew, i'm back"

He turned and faced Lucy, delighted and angry to see her

"Well isn't this GREAT! My enemy has returned" said Drew

"I've come to destroy you, this mask makes me strong and powerful, once i put this on, you're doomed" said Lucy holding up the mask

"Well in that case"

Before Lucy could put the mask on, Drew shot a powerful blast of energy at Lucy, but she remained unharmed

"WHAT!? You're supposed to be dead" shouted Drew angrily

He fired a few more blasts but they bounced off of Lucy. She noticed the heart on her necklace glow every time she got shot

"How is that possible?" asked Drew

"I can answer that. Lucy i charmed your necklace, making you immune to any type of gunfire" said Kevin as he drove up inside

"How?"

"Thank Candlehead for that, she dunked it in some strange liquid or something i don't know, point is you can't be shot as long as you wear that" said Kevin

Drew raised his fist and punched Lucy into a wall, hurting her

"I can't do anything about that though" said Kevin

Lucy weakly put the mask on and grew several feet taller, gained armor and got a sword on her back. She had turned into a fierce deity once again

"I warned you Drew" said Lucy

Drew punched Lucy again and grabbed her family

"No help from either side. Monsters, destroy them" said Drew

With the snap of his fingers the family was teleported into a field surrounded by Drew's army. They moved in for the kill until something happened, the sound of plasma firing roared through the air as the monsters surrounding the family were destroyed. They turned to see a few Hunter killer tanks from the game Terminator salvation, painted like candy canes. Candlehead sat on top of one with a remote control in hand

"Hi guys, i finally got around to grabbing these from my track and reprogramming them for battle. Also i brought some help" said Candlehead

The oreo guards popped out of the tanks with weapons ready for battle

"Today we take back our home" said Vanellope

"Destroy them all" shouted Drew from the mountain.

With that call, both sides began to battle

(With Drew and Lucy)

Lucy jumped up at Drew and sliced her sword through Drew's hat, cutting it in half, it instantly grew back. Drew blasted her in vain, but since Lucy's necklace was now charmed it gave her a protective shield which deflected all his blasts. Lucy jumped and prepared to strike again but Drew grabbed and punched her multiple times, weakening her. He ripped the mask off her face and threw it out of her reach. He punched her hard into a wall and stepped on her

"Hahahaha, do you really think you can beat me? I control thousands of monsters that do my bidding, i can warp time and space, make myself all powerful. I read your box, you broke every bone in your body. I can do much worse, i will rip the flesh from your bones and crush your bones into dust" shouted Drew, eyes turning fiery red

Lucy was weak, he was too strong for her to fight, even for the fierce deity mask. She limped to her kart and grabbed the can of scum soda. She opened it and gulped it down. She started feeling sick inside. She clutched her stomach as it grumbled badly, her body glitched and jerked all over the place. She collapsed behind a rock and her body was surrounded by a bright white light. She began to grow big, her skin turning scaly and green, her teeth growing sharp. Her clothes got shredded off her body as she grew too big for everything she was wearing. Her eyes turned yellow and she grew a tail. Lucy grew into a large alligator type monster and roared at Drew. In response he grew bigger himself

"Oh it's on now" said Drew


	11. Chapter 11

The battle outside the mountain was growing intense, Candleheads hunter killer tanks and Vanellope's soldiers were busy fighting Drews army of monsters, with the help of the tanks, the oreo army was doing a better job fighting the monsters. The tanks fired barrages of plasma at the monsters, and also candy that she equipped into them. Both groups stopped fighting when they saw Drew burst out of the mountain fighting a giant monster.

"Is that Lucy?" asked Vanellope

"Guess she drank the scum soda after all" said Kevin

Lucy grabbed Drew by his tie but drew her hand back, he was hot to the touch, how could she fight him? Drew used this to his advantage and began beating her up. Candlehead sent 2 of her tanks to help her. When they got in range, they fired ice cream at Drew

"What is this, Ice Cream? Who's shooting ice cream at me?" asked Drew angrily

Lucy used this distraction to her advantage and fought Drew back, ignoring the pain she got touching his vector graphic body. With enough force she destroyed Drew's hat, making it disappear.

"MY HAT" shouted Drew

Lucy bit Drew's arm off and roared at her. Vanellope and her family watched from atop their tanks as Lucy beat Drew senseless with her giant fists

"You think you're so clever huh? Remember i can still do this"

He reached into her head and pulled her brain out, sending Lucy into a dull and dumb looking state. Drew began beating Lucy senseless. She and her brain started shrinking down to their normal sizes

"Ha, you can't beat me" shouted Drew

More and more ice cream was shot at Drew, cooling his body

"Too cold, stop, i will destroy you all" shouted Drew angrily

Candlehead fired chocolate syrup and whipped cream at Drew's eyes, blinding him

"Aaahh, i can't see, i can't see" shouted Drew

"Your reign of terror is over you monster" shouted Candlehead angrily

She fired explosive sprinkles at Drew, slowly beating down on him, his body was starting to shatter from the explosions

"No, Nooo, i will kill you for this, no, no, nooooooo" shouted Drew

Those were his last words as the sprinkles disintegrated his body. Drew blew up in a huge explosion. His army blew away like dust following his death.

"Now we must find Lucy" said Kevin

After an hour of searching the quarantine zone they found her lying by the side of Diet Cola mountain, her brain lying right next to her

"Ew, that's not a pretty sight" said Candlehead

"I'll just go get her things that survived from in the mountain" said Kevin before running off

"We better get her to the hospital wing back at the castle for surgery, we need to put her brain back if she's to live" said Vanellope

"So, who's gonna pick her brain up?" asked Rancis

All the oreo guards stepped back

"What, we like her but we don't love her like that" said the captain of the guards

Vanellope picked up Lucy's brain

"Lets go home boys, and give the signal to take down the dome once we're out of here" said Vanellope

(2 days later)

Lucy woke up in the same hospital room she woke up in days earlier, she was in her pajamas, back to her human self. She woke to the sound of a zelda song playing, the song of healing, she saw her brother playing it on that Ocarina he ordered a while ago, not noticing she was waking up.

"Yes, i finally mastered the song on this thing, when you wake up lucy you should have your soul healed and forgive me for-

"Oh, i don't think so Kevin" said Lucy

"Lucy, you're awake. MOM, DAD, Lucy's awake" shouted Kevin down the hall

Rancis and Vanellope entered and hugged their daughter

"What happened?" asked Lucy

"Drew removed your brain, we had to surgically put it back in your head" said Rancis

"Drew, i remember, i was fighting him, is he-

"Relax my little princess, Drew has been destroyed, his soul sent back to the code room, powerless and in the state you found him in. He won't be bothering us again" said Rancis

"Oh thank goodness" said Lucy

Kevin gave her a box

"Your stuff from the mountain, thought you'd want them back

Inside the box was her jewelry and the fierce deity mask, slightly ruined but repairable. She started putting her jewelry back on and looked out the window, the dome was slowly being removed

"You were brave out there Lucy, but remember you can't do everything alone" said Vanellope

"I know mom" said Lucy

"So are you sure my song didn't work?" asked Kevin

"No kevin that ocarina doesn't do anything, i told you that before i disappeared for a week" said Lucy

Kevin angrily threw the instrument to the ground

"That's 30 dollars i'll never see again" said Kevin

Vanellope rolled her eyes

(Code room)

Drew, in his ball like form, was floating next to the ghost of Turbo

"So, you failed again huh? Defeated by my mortal enemies" said Turbo

"This isn't over, i will rise again" said Drew angrily

"Yeah, sure you will, that'll be the day" said Turbo


End file.
